


One in the Same

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: Henry and Will are having sex when Henry gets a bit carried away. It ignites a short conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't really consider this A/B/O except we don't know the circumstances of Lycanthropes in the Sanctuary universe so I thought I'd throw it in just in case I'm making stuff up. And I guess it could be read that way.

“Yes, yes, yes, Will, you’re so good…”

“Come on, Henry, c’mon. Harder.”

“That’s how you want it?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to pound you?”

“Yeah.”

“Knot you.”

“Yeah?”

“Make you full of my seed. Overflowing.”

“Ye—uh, Henry?”

“Pump you with of my pups. You’re such a good bitc—ow!”

Henry fell unceremoniously to the floor as Will pushed him off and turned on the bedside lamp.

“What the hell, Henry?”

Henry considered his hairier-than-normal arms and toothier mouth and realised he might’ve been partway through wolfing out while he and Will were making love. “Crap, sorry man. I just got carried away.”

Will looked adorably dishevelled but he was also apparently disturbed by what happened, “It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it is all. It’s like you were you one second and then the wolf the next.”

Henry picked himself up back onto the bed next to Will and held the man’s face in his hands, “Babe, you know we’re one in the same? I thought you were okay with it?”

Henry looked so vulnerable—and he was, when it came to this topic—and Will quickly relented, “I am. At least, I think I am. It’s just…” Henry urged him to continue with his eyes and Will sighed and opened his heart, “When we’re making love, more often than not you’re the one in control. I just worry that if the wolf takes over when we’re doing it, well…” he trailed off.

Henry looked at him dumbly for a moment before he comprehended what Will was worried about, “Oh.”

He said nothing else for a solid minute and Will felt like a jerk for doing this so soon after he’d declared his acceptance of Henry in all of his forms.

“I think it thinks you’re my mate.” Henry blurted out and Will laughed because Henry was just so—Henry. “I’m not kidding. I seem to remember saying something about ‘pups’. That’s a pretty serious commitment right there.” Henry grinned because Will was laughing and the latter suddenly realised that everything was perfectly alright because they loved each other. And if they loved each other then what could possibly be wrong?

“Sorry, Henry. I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” He promised as he embraced his Lycanthrope lover.

The pair were still naked and Will was suddenly aware that Henry’s significant arousal hadn’t flagged even in the slightest. Apparently, even being thrown bodily off of the bed couldn’t stop the man from keeping it up.

Will laughed as the man gently fit their hips together for the embrace.

“What?” Henry asked with a grin to match Will’s, “Not expecting that either, I’m guessing?” He articulated his point by letting his arousal drag across Will’s stomach. “Y’can’t blame me, I mean, you’re…” he lowered his voice several octaves, “such a good bitch.”

Will scoffed, but the voice and Henry’s body were doing things to him so he let the other man guide his movements again, content that he was safe in his arms.

He did love Henry in all of his forms—even the wolf—because they were one in the same. 

And that ‘one’ was the love of his life, his best friend, his co-worker, and his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
